


A Pirates Life For Me

by Crymore, WriterMobster



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMobster/pseuds/WriterMobster
Summary: It’s the 1700s in Port Royal an island in the Caribbean where the Queen family live. In one day, Bradley and Oliver Queen go on a military mission for the Royal Navy to never return home. Their younger sister Piper Queen takes it upon herself to find her brothers and bring them home with the help of her brother, Eddie Queen. They encounter danger, adventure, and pirates on their mission to bring their siblings home to Port Royal.Will Piper and Eddie find their brothers or are they forever lost in Davy Jones locker?





	1. Welcome to Port Royal

**Five Years Ago**

** Standing at the docks at Port Royal an island in the Caribbean, were two siblings looking out to the bright blue ocean breathing in the salty air as the gentle wind continue to blow. The wind was the only thing that was making the Caribbean heat bearable. “Piper it will be fine, we will be back in no time I promise” Captain Bradley Queen said turning to look at his sister, Piper Queen. **

** The girl nodded listening to what her brother had to say but that didn’t stop the tears. Piper didn’t turn to her brother she just wiped her tears let out a shaky sigh,” I want you two to stay here. I have a bad feeling Bradley that you two are not going to return home.” Piper said turning over to her brother seeing him in his naval uniform brought more tears in her eyes... Bradley is the oldest Queen child, he has red hair like Piper, he is 6 '1 like Oliver but with little less muscle, green eyes. **

** Commander Oliver Queen walked up to the ship with his bags thrown over his shoulders. A young recruit to the navy ran up to the man and took the bags from Oliver and ran back on the ship. The man heard what his sister said and smiled, shaking his head walks up to them. “Piper you said you had a feeling that Eddie was going to die of plague when he was six. All he had was the flu.” The second oldest Queen sibling said to his siblings. **

** Piper and Bradley were taken into the Queen family after their parents who were working for the Queens died of the plague. Piper smiled remembering that incident but the smile, of course, didn’t last long as her fears took over once more. The small redhead hugged her brother as tears fell down her face, “Please Ollie don’t go please don’t go.” She pleaded her brother. **

** “Piper we need to go and defend the crown protect the seas for our king you now that. Criminals and pirates are becoming more of a problem they need to be stopped.” Oliver said kissing the girls head who pulled back from the hug whipping her eyes nodding not saying a word. **

** The girl moved her eyes to the ship that her brothers will take, her eyes moved to Admiral Eobard Thawne who was standing in front of the ship barking orders at the other sailors. “Why can’t Mr. Thawne call for another naval captain and commander there is plenty of them here, you both just got back from another mission. I’ll give him a piece of my mind.” The redhead with some attitude before making some movements to the older male. **

** Piper was stopped by both of her brothers before she could go talk to the man. “You will do no such thing, Piper! We were ordered to be on this mission Bradley, and I do not have a choice in the matter. You need to remember your place, Piper before you get in trouble Piper especially with a man like Thawne.” Oliver said, between the two oldest boys he was most strict with the younger siblings. Piper took a breath and nodded listening to what he said. **

**Before anyone could say anything the rest of their family walked onto the dock quickly walking to the trio and pulled each man in a hug. Breaking the family from their hug was the noise of the ship's bell telling the sailors to get on board. As Oliver and Bradley boarded the ship the family stood on the docks watching the ship with the boys on it go out to sea. **

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A few days went by with no word about Oliver or Bradley and no news was good news. The whole family was hanging on their promise that they will come home. In her room at night like every night Piper sat at her desk writing in her journal by the candlelight. The house was quiet with the echo of footsteps now and then. The peaceful energy of the house was interrupted by a crash and cries out in pain, sorrow. **

**The girl put her quill down and ran out of her room into the hallway, Piper stopped not hearing the cries anymore. Not thinking much of it the redhead started to walk back into her room, but more cries were coming from downstairs. This time Piper ran back out of her room and downstairs to the foyer heading to the room where the noise was coming from. **

** Walking into the family room Piper looked around worried, she saw her sister Thea in tears sitting in a chair, Moria on the couch crying holding her face in her hands. Laurel Lance who is Bradley’s fiancé sitting on the floor by Moria’s feet hugging herself crying. Piper even saw her father Robert Queen the Governor of the island standing in front of the burning fireplace in tears gripping letter in his grasp. Eddie, Oliver’s twin looks out the window to the ocean not saying a word. “What has happened,” Piper asked her family looking mostly to her father. **

** Robert took a breath folding up the paper turning to the girl, “Admiral Thawne send us this letter. Saying that Bradley and Oliver’s ship was attacked by pirates and when there's a search for survivors they were nowhere to be found. They are lost at sea and presumed dead.” He said a painful and sorrowful tone to his daughter. Robert’s tone brought the girl to her knee’s tears spilling down her face. That was the day her heart was broken and cannot be amended. **

\--------------------------------------------------------

Since that heartbreaking day the family moved on the best, they could but not without another heartbreak. Moria has gotten sick and died of the flu leaving the family mourning once again. Crime at Port Royal has increased with the increase of taxes by the king, to past the time Eddie, Oliver’s twin started to work for East Trading Company and Robert filled his own schedule with work. 

Robert wanted his family to move on with life so bad that without his daughter’s blessing he promised Piper’s hand to Eobard Thawne. Which annoyed Piper very much but Oliver’s last words repeated in her head, remember your place. But also no one could talk about the brothers and keep the emotions to themselves. Sitting alone at breakfast in a dark blue dress and bodice with a white floral waistcoat, Piper wrote in a leather-bound journal nibbling on her breakfast. 

She truly believed her brothers weren’t dead and took it upon herself to find them, she wrote in her journal her ideas on how to find them. Piper moved slightly and the corset she was wearing snipped her side making her gasp. “Miss are you alright?” her maid said walking in the room hearing her gasp. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I am going to the shop; its father’s birthday and I want a cake prepared for him. Just like mother used to make, tell the cook that I will buy everything he will need to bake it. Please” Piper said closing her journal and standing up from the table, her maid nodded and left to talk the cook like Piper told her to.

Piper grabbed her basket placed her journal in the basket before grabbing a bag of coins and leaving the house. The girl walked down from the governor's house to the town taking in all the beautiful scenery. 

As she walked through town everyone said good morning and stared at her in awe. Piper would give some greetings and buy a few things from all the local business. Piper walked in the food shop and lucky enough there was no line.

“Morning Piper how are you,” Laurel said behind the counter seeing the redhead. Her family owns the shop and both Lance sisters are close friends to the Queen kids. Laurel and Bradley had a relationship that lasted three years and leading the two to get engaged. 

Piper smiled to her friend walking up to the counter before carrying on the conversation. “I’m ok, a little better every day. I was wondering if you have these in your shop, its father’s birthday and I want a cake made just like mother used too.” Piper explained grabbing the leather-bound journal from the woven basket flipping to the page where the ingredients were listed. 

Laurel looked at the list that Piper had before nodding and grabbing each item like chocolate, flour, eggs and more for Roberts cake. “Are you finally proceeding forward with your wedding,” Laurel said packing it all in the appropriate size bags for Piper as they continue their friendly conversation. 

“I don’t want too, but I know that father wants me to marry Eobard, but the man is so much older than me. I also don’t love him, plus Eobard is so controlling Laurel, I want what you and Bradley had love, passion, heat. But that is a foolish dream I guess.” Piper said with a sad sigh looking down to the floor before she looked back up, grabbing the appropriate amount shillings to pay. 

Laurel packed the items in the basket before taking the money and gave her the change with a small sigh at her friend's statement.” What you want in a marriage is not a fool dream it’s just women of your status don’t get that luxury. What Bradley and I had was one in a million, I’ll always cherish those memories and feelings. Piper, I want to believe that maybe in time you will grow to love him just like everyone knows he loves you. Is the age difference being weird, yes we were little girls when he was a lieutenant, but we don’t always control what happens in our lives, especially women.” Laurel said with a sad smile knowing the redhead wanted more out of life. 

Piper nodded hearing what Laurel said brought some clarity in her head. Bidding goodbye the redhead made her way back to her house but in no hurry. In her mind, she was trying to find a way that her brothers could be alive and how she could find them and bring the boys home. She walked along trapped with her thoughts that she almost didn’t hear someone calling her name, “Piper!” 

Piper stopped hearing her name being called out, she turned around saw fiancé making his way towards. Piper threw on a fake happy smile as the man quickly took his place by her side, “Hello Eobard” she said in a fake happy voice forcing the smile to stay on the face and fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Eobard kissed his young fiancé on the cheek as he took her hand before continuing to walk down the street in a different direction. “We are proceeding forward with the wedding preparations. Your father agrees with me on that. Enough on waiting for your brothers return home they are dead” Eobard said with authority in his voice gripping her hand hard looking down to the woman.

Everything in her wanted to say no and try to break her engagement but that wasn’t how life worked. Remember your place Piper, Oliver’s words rang through her head again. “Of course, Eobard, I just want to believe they are alive as a woman,” Piper said to the older man smiling softly. 

“Good, I want you to finish the plans have recommendations, I will approve or reject them. Faster you make the right decisions the faster we will be married, and you will give me a son.” Eobard said stopping their walk as he talked, Eobard only saw Piper as a prize to be won seeing that she is the oldest daughter of the governor. 

Not saying anything Piper nodded to Eobard with a smile giving him an impression of love. The older man kissed her head before walking away leaving her alone, the redhead shook her head disgusted. Piper took a breath and looked around seeing where she was in town, Piper saw the east trading company post where Eddie worked at in the split second she headed to the building.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking in the post she slammed the door altering Eddie who was working at the front counter, that his sister was here. “You alright Piper?” he asked looking up from his paperwork over to his sister. 

“Just Eobard like usual. I wanted to talk to you about something Eddie, I have been thinking about Oliver and Bradley a lot and what if they're alive. I remember their mission was about pirates, do you know if you can find which ones and can you find out anything else about the mission for me.” Piper said placing the basket on the counter looking to her brother innocently. 

She didn’t have a set plan on how she was going to find her brothers but that wasn’t going to stop her. Piper’s plan was still being planned out, she thought that with Eddie’s help, information she asked for, what she already knows of pirates will help her with figuring out her plan.

Eddie placed his quill down as for what Piper said most definitely go his attention. “Pirates? What are you thinking about doing Piper?” he asked her shocked that that word even came out of her mouth. The man knew that she wanted to find their brothers, but he was completely unaware of how far she was willing to go until now.

Piper sighed looking to the counter before moving her gaze back up to her brother. She couldn’t answer him because she didn’t have the answers to his questions. “Can you do what I asked Eddie please.” She said not backing down from him. 

“No Piper this needs to stop right now! Oliver and Bradley are dead, you need to accept that sooner for the better! You are getting married, it's time to grow up and stop holding on too childish fantasies of Oliver and Bradley being alive, you bring them home!” Eddie snapped at the girl out of frustration by her request and her delusions of finding the men.

The girl jumped when he snapped at her, Eddie was never one for raising his voice that was more Oliver. For the first time, he looked and sounded like Oliver, tears formed in her eyes and proceed to fall down her face. “I thought you would want to help me find YOUR BROTHERS, but I was wrong.” Piper snapped at her brother grabbing her basket and storming out the building. 

Eddie sighed shaking his head rubbing his eyes, he hated that he made his sister cry. “Damn it” the man mumbled turning his heel and walked to the backroom, his mind on Piper’s request and the picture of her crying because of him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Piper wiped the tears from her face as she quickly made her way back home. When she was close enough to their beautiful home, Piper ran up to the building and burst through the front door. The butler standing in the foyer took the basket that Piper gave him after grabbing her journal. Before he could ask, she sends him away seventeen-year-old Thea Queen walked into the foyer hearing the door. She saw Piper in tears walking up the stairs, “Piper?” Thea called out to her sister worried, but the redhead didn’t answer her. 

The redhead didn’t talk to anyone when she landed on the second floor, Piper headed to her bedroom with her head down. Slamming the door behind her, there was a steady stream of tears running down her face. Piper laid on her bed crying silently every emotion that she’s been hiding was coming out, Eddie snapping at her, calling her desire childish was the last straw. 

It didn’t take long for her to cry all her tears; Piper fell asleep shortly after that tiring herself out but eventually woke up and stare at the ceiling. Thea would knock on her sister’s door asking what was wrong, asking her sister to open the door. But each attempt was met with silence, Piper didn’t move from her bed lost in thought about her brothers that maybe they were truly dead. Eddie did have a good point she needed to accept that they were dead and move on as everyone else did. 

Eddie arrived home in the early evening when the sun started to go down, he greeted his father and sister before walking up to the second floor. Walking down the second-floor hall he stopped at Piper’s door. 

He knocked on her door and waited a few minutes before heading inside, Eddie saw the girl lying on the bed looking to her ceiling. He sighed softly thinking to himself for a minute, “Piper” Eddie said over to the girl closed her door behind him.

Piper moved her gaze to the door acknowledging the other voice, seeing that it was Eddie she just rolled her eyes. The older Queen nodded walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. Eddie didn’t say anything as he searched for the right things to say to Piper, “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I do want to believe they are alive and if they are, I want to bring them home. You are believing even after five years takes so much strength, I don’t want you to go off on a goose chase if they are dead be crushed.” he explained to his sister looking over to her. 

Piper listened to every word Eddie said, she knew he felt guilty she can hear it in his voice. She sat up on her bed and turned to her brother carrying on with the conversation, “I need to know Eddie. The thought of never finding out if they are dead or not keeps me up at night. I can’t do this alone; I need you, big brother.” Piper said pleading for his help she wasn’t going to stop looking but when she was laying on her bed thinking about it was clear she can’t do it on her own. 

Before Eddie could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and voice telling them that dinner was ready. The siblings put their conversation on pause before heading down to the dining room. The dining room table as always was filled with food, Robert asked about his kid’s days starting the conversation. 

The conversation between the family flowed from subject to subject, the cake that Piper wanted for Robert came out for dessert which was eaten in silence with the memories playing in their head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Piper in her nightgown and robe was sitting on her balcony that was attached to her bedroom. She looked out to the calming ocean with a book she was reading lost in thoughts once again. “Pipe” The sudden presence of the voice brought her out of her thoughts. Piper placed a bookmark in her book placing it on her lap looking over to the doorway to see Eddie standing there. 

The male walked out to the balcony and sat down across, Piper sat up in her seat smoothing out her nightgown and robe. The two siblings sat in silence waiting for someone to say something. Her gaze moves down to Eddie’s hands seeing him holding a stack of loose papers. “What’s that,” Piper asked looking back up to her brother. 

“These are weather reports, mission statements, Bradley and Oliver official duty letters, pirate hangouts and more. You don’t have a solid plan and I know you are not going to stop, so I’m going to help you, and these should put us in the right direction.” Eddie said handing his sister the stack of papers. 

Piper suddenly had the biggest smile on her face, the biggest smile she had since her brothers went missing. She took the stack from him and quickly looked through the papers as fast as possible. As Piper went through the papers, she stopped noticing the official royal naval seal was on each page. “Eddie these are military documents how did you get these?” she asked in a serious tone, stealing military documents is a serious offense she worries that her brother broke the law to help her. Which she never wanted. 

Her brother didn’t say a word as he sat back in his chair, but he didn’t have to say anything his blushing face said it all. “Eddie did you sleep with a military official, oh my what his name,” Piper asked her brother with a small devilish smile. 

Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her before looking at his sister, “Where do we start Piper.” He said looking at his sister putting her focus back on the topic of finding Oliver and Bradley. The redhead stood up holding the pages and walked back into her room laid the pages on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Eddie followed her actions and walk in the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “Ok, so their mission was to defend the trading ports and stop pirates from taking them. But also catch and put any pirates arrest they might come across. I think maybe if they survived, I’m thinking they would be prisoners being so high up in the royal navy. They can also be in some town for medical reasons, or on an island or something like that.” Piper rambled on collecting the papers in a neat pile and placed them on the desk before walking over to the bookshelf. 

Eddie looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow to her rambling but listened to her. “Piper your rambling,” he said to her standing in front of the fire. 

“Ok so my plan to sail around the Caribbean and find them. None of the documents said what trading post and with thousand miles of the ocean they can be anywhere. No one will take us seriously because I am a woman and you’re not a military man or a sailor. So, we need a ship, someone who is not afraid to go against the law, someone who has a ship and crew, someone who knows the sea and knows how to sail……... A pirate.” Piper said grabbing a book from the shelf and started to flip the pages looking for something.

Eddie looked at her raising an eyebrow looking at her like she was crazy. “So, what are we going to do Piper wait for the next pirate raid and sneak in a random pirate ship, pray they don’t kill us,” Eddie said in a sarcastic tone to his sister. 

Piper ignored the comments from her brother, she turns back to the male the book in her hand flipped to the right page. Piper gave him the book open to the page, “No you jerk! We are going to one of the most famous pirates’ hangouts in the Caribbean. Tortuga. There we will join a crew and ship as a pirate. Before you ask, we are joining their crew” she explained to her brother pointing at a page in her book in the man’s hands. 

Eddie looks to his sister than down to the page that Piper was pointing at in the book. He saw what she was pointing at, one of the most famous, bloodthirsty, cut-throat pirates in history. Captain Luca Sanfino. “You want us to impersonate pirates and join Luca Sanfino crew?!” Eddie said almost freaking out, he heard of Luca Sanfino and all the horrible things that the pirate as done. 

Piper rolled her eyes at her brother taking the book from his hands she nodded closing the book and putting it on the shelf. “Yes. Though I heard a rumor that he was dead, and his daughter took over. But I can’t be sure because Eobard monitors what I buy at the book shops.” She said looking back at the man with a sigh wondering if he was going to back out.

As much as he wanted to back away and say no, but Eddie didn’t instead he looked at the fire that danced around before back to his sister. “Your plan is insane…… That this might work” Eddie said looking to his sister who just smiled nodding by the bookcase. 

Just like that, in a split second, both Queen siblings decided to find their brothers and break the law to do it. No matter what.


	2. Let The Adventure Begin

After the two decided on the plan to get out of Port Royal, Piper and Eddie thought it would be best to wait. Mostly because they had to wait for a ship sailing for Tortuga which is very rare but also for Eobard to be gone. Despite that Eddie kept his ear out in case there is someone but it was rare to see honest working and willing sailors to make port. 

They were fearful that pirates would do attack them but also their honor would be affected. Every day that Eddie was working he would keep an ear out to see if there was one who will. But with every passing day, they both started to get impatient with how long it was taking. Especially Piper with Eobard on a mission and he is not watching her every move it was easier to sneak out right now. 

As Eddie worked at the front counter, he listened to two captains with the hope that they were heading to their desired port. The men were at the front of the shop talking as they watch their crews work on their respective ships. “Were leaving for Tortuga tonight, East trading company is killing me with all the taxes and these outrageous prices at the other ports.” One of the men said catching Eddie’s attention, he looked to the men listening to them as they talked about the ports. 

“I know that, but I would rather pay them than use a pirate port, they might raid your ship or god knows what else. Your crew are not military men they can fight but these pirates are better.” The other man said to the captain Eddie had his eye on, to be their ride to the island. 

The captain that Eddie has been watching nodding with a sigh crossing his arms, “I understand that, but I can no longer pay those prices.” He said turning around, Eddie quickly looks back down to the papers in front of him acting like he was working. The two men walked out of the shop without a single word to Eddie, who looked up to the front window and identified their ship which was the biggest in slot nine. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night when everyone was asleep and the sky was pitch black with stars lighting the dark world. Eddie and Piper took clothes from a maid and a butler they grabbed money, jewels, anything else they can bribe with. Piper stood in her room attempting to tuck her red hair in her bonnet, “How do they do this every day,” she mumbled to herself getting frustrated with the headpiece. 

Eddie walked in her room closing the door right behind him chuckled seeing Piper throw the headpiece down. “Give me it,” the man said walking over and helped her pin her hair up than the bonnet. Piper looked at him shocked but not surprised that he knew how to do that, once he finished Eddie walked over to the doors leading to the balcony opening them walking out. 

Piper looked at her brother oddly following him outside, she closes the doors behind her watching every move Eddie made confused. The man looked down to the ground to make sure no one was outside and can catch them. Eddie then proceeded to climb over the banister and stand on the edge, “Eddie what are you...” Piper said but she couldn’t get the full question out before he jumped down. 

The girl gasped rushing to the edge to see if he was ok, much to her relief that was the case. Eddie stood up brushing himself off looking up to his sister,” Ok Piper your turn” Eddie said look up to her then looked around to see if anyone saw him came out looking.

“No way Eddie” Piper snapped looking down to him, she couldn’t believe he jumped the jump was three stories Eddie was lucky he didn’t get seriously hurt. 

Eddie saw that Piper was sacred he sighed softly walking closer to her. “Piper listen to me for a minute, I got you ok I promise,” He said in a calm voice that calmed her down her enough to think a little bit it. Piper looked at her brother with a sigh, she couldn’t let fear stop her from finding her brothers. Taking a breath Piper climbed over the banister holding onto the banister as she stood on the edge. She said a silent prayer and jumped down off the edge trusting her brother. 

Eddie watches her jump and when she is close enough, he reached up grabbing her waist bringing her down slowly. Piper paler than usual gripped her brother with a death grip on his shoulders. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh and pull her into a hug for a minute before they walked to the port. 

The walk was easier with everyone in their homes sleeping, but there is always the chance of someone seeing them. Eddie led her to the slip that had the ship in it, the ship has multiple levels which was good for them to hide. The ship had so many little details that it was easy to remember like the designs, the lanterns on the stern how luxurious it looks. 

Eddie stopped them at the ramp to climb on board, he walked up leaving her there on the dock to be the lookout. The man walked onto the main deck he didn’t see anyone; Eddie checked a few rooms not seeing anyone which was good enough now. The man walked over to the entrance called down to his sister, “Ok Pipe.” 

The redhead quickly climbed on board, Eddie helped her step down and Piper got butterflies in her stomach. The last time she was on a ship was the crossing from England to the Caribbean. But then she was a little girl and fascinated by the violent, blood-stained pirate filled waters. As time went on, only one of those things changed. In the distance, Eddie heard faint talking he looked over and saw the crew of the ship walking onto the dock heading to the ship.

“We got to hide now,” Eddie said rushing to the girl taking her hand as they walked to the middle of the deck where there were stairs and an entrance heading down below deck. But Eddie didn’t stop until they were on the last level to be certain that they will not be found. 

Where they were had barrels filled with alcohol and water, boxes of food, it was cold and damp with the only light being the moonlight. Because they are on the lowest deck, they could only smell strong salt water and fish. Piper couldn’t help her nose crinkled at the strong smell, looking around she stopped seeing eyes looking at her. 

She tensed up thinking it was a ghost, but she relaxed seeing it was a person. A dark-skinned male in loose clothes, scars all over his body and looked to be in his twenties. Piper gave him a friendly smile showing she was not a threat. Eddie just happens to look over and saw the unnamed male walking to Piper, the protective brother side of him came out and push Piper behind him. “Who are you, what are you doing here” Eddie demanded looking at the male who flinched at his tone. 

The man looked to the duo not sure what to say he nodded thinking to himself,” I’m Jefferson Jackson. I’ll be quiet please don’t tell the crew I’m here. I don’t want to go back to my owner.” Jefferson said in a tone to match his scared facial expression moving more into his hiding spot.

Piper smacked her brother's head walking out from behind Eddie walked over to Jefferson. She gave him a friendly smile and helped him from the hiding spot to stand with them, “No one is going to tell the crew because we are not allowed to be here like you. I’m Piper Queen this is my brother Eddie Queen, where are you heading to?” Piper said with a friendly smile showing him that she is not a threat and can be trusted. 

Jefferson walked with her eyeing Eddie with every step he took not sure if the male can be trusted. But he did trust Piper just by her treating him like a normal human being and Eddie did seem different, so he took a chance.” I’m trying to get away from my owners. My mother and father are dead because of them and I just want to be free. I don’t know where I’m going yet, somewhere far” he said with a flat hopeful sigh at the end and less hopeful tone.

Piper and Eddie looked to each other they didn’t have any slaves at their house they were all against it. But hearing the hopelessness was heartbreaking to anyone. “Why don’t you come with us, we’re trying to find our brothers and you can be free away from anyone who will try to turn you in.” She said smiling, giving him a chance.

Jefferson looked at them uneasy she didn’t say how they were going to find them. These are governor Robert Queen kids and anyone with some common sense knew that. “Your father made all pirates as public enemy number one, how are they not going to kill you,” Jefferson asked worried for the two nicest people he has only heard horror stories like most people.

Eddie looked at the dark-skinned man and shrugged softly, suddenly the ship was hit by a wave pushing them to the ground. The ship started to rock back rolling them back, it was clear that this was going to be a long night. “We are not sure yet,” The blonde said sitting on the back wall, Eddie helped Piper sit next to him and kept an arm around her. Jefferson nodded sitting close by of them, each one of them held onto a close-by rope so they didn’t go sliding everywhere. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship made port at Tortuga in the early afternoon and the crew took a while to leave the ship. The trio waited for them to leave so they can sneak off the ship and start their hunt for Luca Sanfino. 

Eddie notices it got too quiet and walked up to the main deck leaving the two alone, Piper walked over to the small window wondering if she can see anything. Jefferson looked at her chuckled softly,” Do you see anything” he asked humoring her the best he could while they waited for Eddie. 

“Yes, I see water, seaweed, fish, wood from the docks and some other things,” Piper said moving away from the window walking over to the male who quickly became her friend. 

Jefferson chuckled once more rolling his eyes, he looked down at the redhead who was just waiting for her brother, “You said a pirate crew, do you guys have a crew in mind” he asked Piper leaning on a wooden pole.

Piper let out a small sigh and look to the man not sure if he knew of the pirate they were going to see. Though she believed it was common to know about the infamous, violent criminals who sail the sea. “Luca Sanfino,” she said, Jefferson jaw dropped in horror hearing the name.

Before Jefferson can respond Eddie walked back down telling them they are in the clear. Walking through the island of Tortuga it was clear why it was a favorite pirate hangout. It was in chaos there was no law or order, men publicly intoxicated stumbling around or passed out, women in clothes that were falling off flirting with men exchange sex for money. 

People were getting into fights as a band played in the corner with a song Piper couldn’t recognize. They saw shop windows were broken, corpses in the alley and no one seemed to care. It was truly every man for himself on the Island, but it did accept everyone who wouldn’t be accepted in any other town. People were talking loudly and over each other, gunfire filled the air along with a band that was playing.

The smell was horrendous a mix of seawater, urine, stale alcohol and vomit. All three of them felt sick to their stomach by the smell but they kept going,” Where next Piper?” Eddie asked turned to his sister who was their pirate expert, he wasn’t sure where to start looking for Luca. 

“Honestly I didn’t think that I would get here so I don’t know,” Piper said shrugging to her brother who rubbed his temples already feeling a headache coming. Jefferson looked at the different buildings he only saw bars, brothels or both with mostly drunk people crowding around it.

Jefferson's eyes stopped at a building near the end of the street, it was painted in a light blue with white detail and two floors. ** Palmer & Heywood Shoppe ** It was the only shop that didn’t have drunks and prostitutes stumbling around it was the only business that didn't look broken into.” What about that one?” Jefferson asked looking at the siblings pointing to the building. 

With them agreeing to go to the shop they made their way quickly over to the shop. Walking in they notice it was empty and filled with clothes, toys, weapons, food, drinks, and books. There was even a reading area for anyone to read, there was an exchange counter along a purchasing counter. The second floor is where the two owners lived, Eddie stood at the purchasing counter looking around. “Hello?!” Eddie called out looking around the shop only seeing Jefferson and Piper. 

“Hi, how can I help you! I’m Ray Palmer one of the owners” A friendly voice suddenly appeared behind Eddie who jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see a taller man with a muscular body, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and hair. 

Eddie looked at the man trying to figure out where he came from all the sudden but decided the headache wasn’t worth it. “I’m Eddie Queen this is my sister Piper and Jefferson Jackson.” Eddie introduces himself, Piper and Jefferson, when they walked overhearing the conversation.

The shopkeeper nodded but confused about why two Queen kids willingly left the safety of Port Royal to come to Tortuga. Jefferson, he understood if the man was running away from his owners. “What can I help you with?” He asked in a friendly chipper tone that was not found here on the island. 

Piper couldn’t help but smile at the man seeing how happy and friendly he was, “We're looking for Luca Sanfino do you happen to know where he could be?” Piper asked with a smile moving closer to the counter but was surprised to hear a crash in the back of the store. 

“I’m good” another male voice rang from the back, no one at the front moved or said anything hearing movements and grumbling from the same new voice. The owner walked out to everyone, he was shorter not by much maybe an inch, muscular body brown eyes, and blue eyes. He also had more of a sun-kissed skin tone than Ray both were incredibly handsome. 

“Hi, I’m Nate. For your question Luca is dead, he's been dead for the last three years now the pirate you want to talk to is Alexis Sanfino his daughter.” Nate said holding up a dark blue leather-bound book in his hand that he brought with him. Eddie could see how excited Nate got talking about pirates just like Piper, which was something he feared a second Piper. 

Jefferson looked at the male for a minute thinking about something he suddenly remembered hearing the name. “I thought she was dead; I recall everyone was happy that Alexis Sanfino was finally dead.” He said looking to Nate as Piper hopes broke even more than hearing their second chance is also dead. 

Nate and Ray looked to each other they have heard that Alexis has been dead, “No one knows for sure it is possible since it was like a year or two no one saw her. But now that she’s back and has been for a while no one is going to be dumb and ask her.” Ray replied making the pirate more mysterious than she already is to the land lovers.

Nate opens the book he was holding and flipped to a page in the book before handing it to Piper. The redhead looked at the pages and amazed what was written about the woman, _ Alexis Sanfino was born in the Duchy of Milan on September 27th in the year of our lord 1703. She is a trained assassin many believe since she was a child, it is confirmed she committed her first act of piracy at the age of six. Alexis has committed many horrific crimes over the years including murder and torture. Since being branded as a pirate the woman lived and terrorized the seas with her father as his first mate until his death. Alexis has successfully escaped the custody of multiple governments and multiple executions. Alexis Sanfino is one of the most ruthless, cutthroat, relentless, infamous pirates who are skilled in murder and torture. She should be feared of all costs and has a very raising bounty on her a top enemy of the world’s navy. _

Piper looked up from the book shocked and handed it to Eddie who read it with Jefferson reading it over his shoulder. “I remember hearing something about a female pirate who is one of the most feared pirates. But I thought she was a myth.” Piper said looking at Ray and Nate who shook their heads. 

“Nope, she is very real and very scary but also your best chance in whatever you guys want to talk to her for,” Ray said looking at them from his spot behind the counter, Nate nodded looking at them, the two couldn’t say much because they didn’t say why they needed to talk to the criminals. 

Eddie looked at the men moving to lean on the counter then down to the book in his hands before giving it back to Nate,” What about people?” he asked looking at the men with a serious expression, Piper looked at him oddly until dawned on her. He was going to get Alexis to help them with their brothers.

“Yeah, people too why?” Nate asked confused about why someone would want to track down people, but he also wasn’t going to question it. 

Eddie looks to his sister for a minute looking to see if she trusted the men, which he didn’t see why not. Both were nice, friendly and helpful, Piper nodded answering his silent question. “Were looking for our brothers and we thought pirates would be the best bet, join the crew while we track our brothers down,” Eddie explained. 

Nate and Ray looked at each other than back to them as if Eddie started to sing randomly. “You wanted to find Luca and now Alexis in hopes you can join her crew also find your brothers. Everyone knows what you two look like and will most likely kill you both or hold you hostage money. Alexis is very unpredictable it’s impossible to think what she would do, so you two need to think of a plan. Jefferson would be ok but you two no.” Nate said looking at the trio walking over and leaned on the counter looking at them. 

Piper sighed softly nodding she knew that was all true and they needed to come up with something. The woman looked over to the group of men raising an eyebrow,” You guys have any suggestions?” she asked looking for ideas. 

No one spoke for a few minutes until Eddie suddenly had a smile looking to his sister,” we disguise ourselves; different names go to her. Piper you're going have turn into a man, to protect your honor and conceal your identity better.” Eddie said sternly to his sister not wanting her to argue but Piper will it’s in her nature. 

“Ha-ha no,” Piper said refusing what her brother said, she thought that women were common in this lifestyle. The girl was also proud to be a woman, but she hated how the men have complete control over everything.

Nate and Ray looked to each other before looking back to the group, but Jefferson stepped in. “Women are usually not welcomed on the ship I believe there was only a few female and Alexis are one of them.” The new friend of Piper said adding another reason why she should hide her identity completely.

The girl looked at them with a tortured look and gave out a very dramatic sigh nodding, “Fine I'll become a male, but I refuse to smell like one.” Piper said walking away from the group heading to the back of the shop but stopped turned back to the group, “I don’t know how to act like a guy. How do guys act by the way?” Piper asked looking at the men picking at her nails nervously. 

Eddie with a small smile push himself off the counter that he was leaning on and walked over to his sister leading her to the back. “I’ll help you Pipe don’t worry you got this,” he said to her and got started right away they couldn't waste any more time with every second counted on finding their brothers.

Jefferson looked to the two shopkeepers hearing the siblings talking in the back and Piper arguing about something, “Let the adventure begin” he said making them laugh before went back to help Eddie and Piper. Every single person prayed this would work and that it would be convincing enough to fool the feared and respected pirate Alexis Sanfino.


	3. From Piper Queen to Peter Marsh

The whole day was spent turning Piper from a proper lady into a mean tough male pirate. Which is becoming one of the most difficult things to do with some progress being made. “ Piper men don’t drink with their pinky up,” Eddie said rubbing his forehead exhausted sitting on the couch in the reading area of the shop.

The siblings have been working on this all day which is proving to be a challenge. “ I’m trying Eddie but it’s hard, you men are very difficult,” Piper said with a small sigh. Eddie slouched on the couch Piper quickly tried to copy his movements, but she was unable to keep the position. 

Her brother couldn’t help but chuckle seeing her struggling to slouch on a couch. “Ok let's try cursing, go,” he said but was met with silence and watch his sister struggling to let out a single curse. 

Piper struggled to say one word she heard her brothers and the other men say. But she knows that respectful well brought up ladies do not say such things. “ A lady does not say such words, Eddie,” she said after a few more minutes of struggling with herself and Eddie’s request. 

Eddie let out a loud tired sigh rubbing his face sitting up tired, the pair made progress that turning Piper into a tough mean male pirate. But the progress was that much, and Eddie feared what could happen if someone picked up on Piper. Another part of him wanted to scrape the mission because of the fear is Piper going to get found out.

Ray walked over to the siblings ripping Eddie out of his thoughts he held one set of clothes and some shoeshine. Ray set the clothes down on the table in the middle, he walked off for a minute and brought over one hat with a belt that had weapons on it setting them on top of the clothes. “ Eddie this is yours the shoeshine is yours,” Ray said looking at the man who nodded and then went to the bathroom to change.

Ray turned over to Piper helped her up and led her upstairs to the second floor. “ I have your things in here,” he said leading her to an empty bedroom. When he opened the door, the room behind it had a simple bed and a dresser. On top of the bed was a pile of folded up clothes that are meant for Piper.

The woman walked into the room looking around for a minute before getting dressed. Piper stripped from her clothes flattened her breast the best she can by wrapping long bandages around her chest, got dressed in black leather pants, loose black shirt that she tucked in her pants and pulling a belt through the pants loops to keep them up. 

Piper put a red vest over the shirt and tighten it the best she can, a dark grey trench coat with leather boots. She walked to the mirror in the corner of the room looking at her short stature at 5’4, feminine curves, medium length curly red hair and grey eyes appearance in the new clothes. The clothes hid her feminine curves and help hide the bandages to flatten her chest, “Wow I look different” she said to herself as the door opened. 

Ray walked in the room holding a hat, a sword with its scabbard a few guns placing them on the bed. “Yeah your kind of do look different,” he said as Piper put her guns in their holster around her waist and put the scabbard over her shoulders. “ Sit Piper I need to hide your hair,” Ray said pulling out pins from her hat as Piper sat on the bed.

Ray pinned her hair back tight, so it won’t slip with the wind from the sea. He placed her black hat on her head, taking a step back looking at her in the baggy outfit it was the best they can do but it was enough to convince others. “ I think we got it just remember to keep your voice deep,” Ray said his friends with a smile looking at her.

Piper wiped any makeup off her face looking at the whole finish outfit nodding agreeing with Ray. “Yeah it looks good hopefully it will convince them,” she said walking out of the room heading downstairs Ray following behind her. Jefferson was dressed as a pirate so was Eddie, but his blonde hair was hidden under the black shoeshine. 

The two looked at the woman in shock by the change she looked like a man to them. Eddie nodded softly looking to his sister smiling softly “ well you certainly look like a guy Piper, but you need a new though” he said to his sister reminding her of one little detail.

Piper sighed softly nodding thinking about the name she needs to go by, it took her a full minute before it her. Bradley’s middle name is Peter and her biological family name is Marsh, so she decided on Peter Marsh. Not only because it was the easiest name she could think and no one knows her biological name but it was a way to keep her brother alive in her thoughts. Being Oliver's twin Eddie was keeping Oliver alive all on his own. 

“ Just call me Peter Marsh,” Piper said looking to the men around her, but her eyes landed on her brother who nodded. Piper looked to Ray and Nate their two new friends she couldn’t just leave after all their help. They also knew more about the pirate they were looking for then they did plus she didn't want to leave them like that after their help.

Piper looks to her brother and Jax not saying anything she made the silent decision. “ Do you guys want to come with us….” she wasn’t able to finish her thought with the men running up the steps to get dressed.

Jefferson and Eddie looked at each other than to Piper like she was crazy. “ Piper this is dangerous if we have a big group that can bring attention to us, which is something we don’t need,” Eddie said to his sister trying to get her to see reason, but he knew it could be hopeless with Piper who is stubborn like every Queen. 

Piper looked to her brother sighing softly rubbing her neck knowing that he had a point but couldn’t change her mind now. “ They know what Alexis looks like and hopefully some of her crew. Also, they know more about the pirates than us Eddie plus they looked so happy.” Piper said justifying her decision not only to Eddie but for herself the siblings didn't say anything else on the matter as the two came running down the stairs dressed as the criminals.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked down the main road of the island heading into the most popular tavern on the Island. Faithful Bride. Just by walking up to the tavern they can hear the loud music, people laughing and talking, glass breaking. 

Outside the tavern, they can see men flirting with prostitutes who were only into the drunk men so they can get paid. There were also men completely passed out drunk on the ground in front of the tavern no one paid them any mind. 

The group walked in the tavern they stood in the tavern scanning the crowds looking for the pirate before going further. “ Ray, Nate do you two see her,” Piper asked looking to the men as they looked around quickly. But ended in the men shaking their head no after a few minutes. 

Not willing to give up yet the group separated walking around the Faithful Bride. Piper looked to her side and saw the busy bar started to walk over with the hope that someone might know something. The bartender looked up cleaning a glass when Piper walked up to the bar looking at everyone in horror. “What will it be son,” the bartender asked bringing her attention to him.

“ Rum and any information you may have on Alexis Sanfino”’ Piper said looking to the bartender keeping her voice low trying her hardest to be a male. Everyone around the bar suddenly got quiet and looked to Piper as if she was the devil. Piper looked around the men around her they all were looking at her shocked and horrified even the devil.

An older man on her right was to get out of the state of shock to pull her by her arm and speak, “ You don’t want to mess with the likes of her son. She is a killer and dangerous.” The man warned returning to his drink, but the warning was in vain it only made her more curious about the girl.

The statement also got the other men around the bar laughing some wore a smirk.” I wouldn’t mind messing with her……biblically. She is the most feared pirate in the Caribbean, but she mostly employs men there is one other woman. She most definitely probably gives them some…...extra wages other than gold.” Another man who is drunk standing on the far side of the bar. The rest laughed at what the man said causing Piper grimace at what the man was implying. She didn’t and couldn’t believe any woman would be willing to throw herself around to any man without a promise of marriage or love. 

Eddie made his way to the bar he stood behind Piper and order himself a drink also, the redhead look down to the glass before her filled with the drink she ordered. Knowing her not drinking will cause questions so she followed her brother's actions gripping the glass and took one whole gulp. “ Really? my brothers and I want to work for her on her crew” Eddie said looking to the group of men around the bar as Piper tried not to gag at the alcohol. 

The drunken sailors and criminals around the bar look to each other than into the men. “ Why would you two want to work and take orders from a woman no man would do that. Women belong as a wife and at home.” an older man said at the bar looking at the two downing another drink. Piper look to the men as anger filled her eyes and gripped the glass tightly. 

Eddie saw the rage that Piper was presenting and kicked her in the ankle. Piper took a breath and another swig of the strong alcohol the drunk men continue the conversation about the female pirate captain.” I hear that she is a pirate captain yes but also an assassin with a huge body count. Though she doesn't have sex with her crew members she has sex with random men whenever she wants. I hear she is stubborn and beautiful while also very sadistic that's what I heard “ a younger male said sipping his drink at the bar causing everyone to look at him, Piper looks at Eddie who had the same look on his face not sure anymore. 

“ Alexis Sanfino is a myth she’s not real and a pirate captain who is an assassin. Stories about a beautiful female with long thick black hair, toned hourglass body, Olive skin, and brown eyes. So beautiful that makes every male fall for her doesn't exist it’s to encourage women to be something else other than what they should be. Those stories about her sailing the ocean, drinking, killing anyone who gets in her way, sleeping with anyone she wants, takes what she wants, bathing in the blood of her enemies. There are all fake shes just a myth thank god I couldn't take someone like that serious” an older man said drinking shaking his head Piper was getting disappointed she was starting to think that Alexis was truly not real. 

“ Actually, she’s not a pirate but just an assassin from what I heard Alexis is a member of this mythical League of Assassins so was her dad. I think she’s this glorified whore for the league who took her father's legacy. Alexis is not that threatening” another man said, each person was giving their two cents about Alexis making Piper worried about the woman if she was even a real person. 

Eddie looked at the men looking down at his sister he grabbed her arm lightly pulling her away from the group. The two walked around the tavern but they both got more stories and rumors than actual answers. Frustrated Piper walked out of the tavern sighing softly looking around shaking her head standing on the porch. “Is there another place she could be at?” Jackson asked walking out of the tavern breaking her out of her thoughts turning to her friends. 

The group walked to another tavern that Alexis could be in, Eddie looked at them as they walked in silence. “ Am I the only one who was getting different stories about her” Eddie said the guys all nodded acknowledging they had the same weird and crazy stories about her. Piper nodded as they started to have a conversation about the different stories they heard about the woman. 

As they walked to the next tavern that was popular with the criminals on the island. Piper saw a silhouette leaning against a building hiding in the night. She was going to leave him alone, but the silhouette started to speak. “ Why are you asking about Alexis Sanfino?” the silhouette asked catching everyone’s attention. 

As much she wanted to run and hide Piper didn’t, she knew men don’t do that, so she tried to stand her ground. Walking out of the shadows they saw an older man, bald, scars all over his body holding a bottle. “We want to work for her. Do you know where she is?” Piper said in her low male voice. 

The man smirked drinking from the bottle in his tight grasp, pulling the bottle back after a few minutes he wiped his mouth his eyes never leaving the group. “I’m Mick Rory, I have some work on a ship if you're interested. I’m not Alexis but it’s a job” he told the group who looked to each other not sure to take the offer.

No one said anything at first their plan keeps changing and they were nowhere to find Alexis. If she even existed, Piper looked to her brother and friends they didn’t say a word. “I’m Peter Marsh this my Jonas Marsh and Jefferson Marsh, The two in the back are Ray Marsh who is the taller one and the shorter one is Nate Marsh they are my brothers. Well take those jobs” Piper said trying her best to keep her voice low keeping the male mannerism that she learned. 

Mick looked at them raised an eyebrow before taking another swig from his bottle. He didn’t believe for one bit that the group of five are brothers, but he also didn’t care. The man nodded turning and lead them to the docks. They walked down the strip passing all the ships heading to one specific ship. 

The ship they were walking to be all black with black sails, catching everyone’s attention but also striking fear in everyone. Ray and Nate’s eyes widened as they slow had a wide smile on their faces. “Guys I think that's the wave rider Alexis’s ship,” Nate said to his new friends as they walked closer to ship. 

The rest of the group look to the man shocked and almost in disbelief arriving to slip where the ship as they were put right to work. Each one brought a create, barrels, bags of supplies onto the ship following the actions of every sailor on the ship. Piper walked down back to the dock next to Nate “How do you know this is her ship?” Piper asked quietly looking at the man as they walk over to the next thing they must carry. 

“Well, I said I think because her ship according to the stories is all black including her sails,” Ray said grabbing one of the few last crates, Piper nodded hoping they were right and was somehow this was the ship belonging to the one pirate they needed. Once all the supplies the crew members quickly set the ship up as they were sailing out to sea. Piper looks out to the docks as they further sailed out there is no turning back now. 

Time slowly passed as the ship quietly sailed on the calm ocean, the only people on deck was a skeleton crew while the rest were sleeping. The group of five relaxed on than deck quietly just enjoying the calm ocean and clear sky. “ Hi, I’m Axel, Mick wanted me to show you all the crew quarters,” a smiling white male with dark eyes and hair said with chipper voice. 

They followed him under the deck where the rest of the crew was fast asleep, there were only four sleeping areas empty. The guys ran to the empty areas leaving Piper standing there alone without a place to sleep “ You can share mine for tonight and tomorrow well set one up for you” Axel said taking his hat, boots, and jacket off then falling asleep leaving room for her.

Piper nodded she took off her boots only to scared that someone might see that she is a woman. The whole night she couldn’t sleep a wink, scared that someone might find out who she is but also the rocking of the ship all night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Port Royal, the disappearances of Piper and Eddie brought shock to the island, everyone thought the pair were kidnapped. Robert and Thea were worried about the family members it was another blow to them. Robert out of fear increased protection for Thea he didn’t want to lose her too. 

Thea was destroyed that she may have lost her last two living siblings, Thea barley leaves the house or her room now worrying her father. But he was happy enough that she lets Sara and Laurel Lance in her room and talk to them. Robert was thankful for that as he tried not to fall apart himself.

“Are you any closer Eobard finding Piper and Eddie?” Robert prayed sitting in the family room in his room looking to the military man who sat across from him. The governor had the man search for them, Eobard was the one who thought the two were kidnapped because of the constant military patrolling of the sea. 

Eobard shook his head with a regretful sigh sipping the tea that the staff provided for them. “No, but we will patrol again stopping any pirate ship that we see, I am also going to have a few soldiers go to ports and search the island for Piper and Eddie. We will find them, governor. “He said sitting forward-looking to the governor he’s fuming with anger that anyone dared to kidnap the siblings. 

“Of course, I’m just worried about them and the effect their disappearance has on my youngest daughter. Why would someone kidnap my oldest daughter and my third son? Why would anyone do this” the older man said his voice breaking with the thought of losing two more kids. Robert looked off in thought he didn’t know what to say or do now it felt like his world was falling apart. 

Eobard looked to the governor place the teacup down on the coffee table standing up with a sigh, “ The mind of a criminal mastermind is very unpredictable and we have to assume that they were taken because they are your children and Piper is my future wife. We will find them and the ones who are responsible will be punished severely along with anyone who helped the criminals.” Eobard promised the older man and his soon to be father-in-law. The man intended on keeping the promise won’t stop until the last criminal is executed and Piper, Eddie is home, and everything is back on track.


	4. Frist Day As A Pirate

Piper was woken up before the sun even rose for the day. She put her boots on and made sure her hat was secure as she yawned tiredly from the two hours, she was able to get from the constant fear that someone was going to find out. There was also the fear that her hat was going to fall off exposing her long hair, Piper through out the night was terrified that someone was going to find out that she was a woman. But not just a woman, but they were going find out she is Robert Queen's daughter.

The last one to emerge on the deck Piper saw how the ship was bursting with life. Everyone had a job even though it may not be as glamorous as being a Captain or first mate. Piper looked around waiting for some sort of direction on what she should do. 

“ Peter here you go,” Axel said walking over to her with two mops and handing her one. He led her to where she needed to mop before going to where he was needed.

She mopped the deck looking around she saw Ray doing the same task. Piper saw Eddie, Nate, and Jefferson doing some of the work, as she mopped the deck piper looked for anyone that she thinks could be the captain. 

“ Steady as she goes!” A voice called out surprising Piper one it was female and, she didn’t expect the voice suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Looking behind her and up to the second level of the ship, she saw a woman standing to look out to the ocean. 

The woman had long straight black hair standing at 5’9’’. She has a toned hourglass figure, Olive skin. She was very beautiful. The woman was in black boots, pants, a corset, jacket. Piper spotted two swords in her belt. She was sure that there are other weapons.

Next to the woman on her right was an older handsome man with blue piercing eyes and black hair in a buzz cut. The man was dressed in black pants, dark blue shirt, black vest, the same color hat, and boots. The man also had one sword and most definitely other weapons under his dark blue trench coat. On the left of the woman was Mick, Piper was more captivated by the unknown male.

She couldn’t help but notice all three looked comfortable with each other and like they have known each other forever. “ We found her,” the voice said behind her, breaking Piper from her thoughts. 

Piper turned around to see the guys looking at the three pirates. Ray and Nate were smiling widely looking at them.” Her?” Piper asked hoping they confirm what she's thinking that somehow, they found who they were looking for.

“That’s the Captain, Alexis Sanfino whatever you heard is wrong…. well not really, it’s wrong to a point. The man on her right is Leonard Snart her Quartermaster and on the left is Mick the third in command but you already met him. Those three have been friends for a long time. They are protective of each other and the crew.” Axel said after seeing them being so star struck by their captain and the two men then proceeded to go back to work. 

As if she knew that they were talking about her Alexis looked down on the new members of her crew. She didn’t say one word to them just looks at them for a minute before moving her gaze to Mick who said something to her, Piper was too far to hear what was uttered.

Alexis walked off after that Mick turned to Leonard speaking something that Piper still couldn’t hear. Leonard looked down at the new crew members with a smirk and having all three of them look at the new members was enough to scare them back to work.

Piper mopped the deck for a few minutes before looking back to the second level. She put the mop down and before she knew Piper was walking up the steps to Alexis. “ Captain” she called in her male voice causing Alexis, Leonard, and Mick to look over to her.

Alexis walked over to her with such authority and confidence while having emotionless eyes making Piper want to curl inside herself. “ Yes,” Alexis said, looking at Piper as if she was sizing her up for a fight or along those lines. 

Under her stare, Piper lost everything she was going to say. She looked behind her to see her brother, Jefferson, Nate and Ray looking at her with looks of curiosity. “ I just wanted to say that my brothers and I honored to be part of your crew,” Piper said looking at the girl holding back every sign of fear.

Alexis didn’t say anything but looked at the recruit and an amused look appeared on her face. The pirate captain looked back to Leonard and Mick not saying a word which frightened Piper thinking she was discovered. But instead, the captain just winked at her and walked into her office with Leonard and Mick following her inside.

Piper stood still in her spot confused about what just happened. Everyone else went back to work not batting an eye. “ What was the point of that Piper?” Eddie whispered standing behind her.

Looking over to her brother Piper shook her head confused as well on why she did that. “ I don’t know, maybe trying to get her to talk… I don’t know why I did it for a minute I thought she figured me out.” Piper said looking back over to the door where the three went in.

——————————————————

In her office, Alexis looked at the maps on the wall with the thought of their next route. She rubbed the back of her next plotting the route in her head. “ Sorry about that pipsqueak,” Mick said breaking Alexis out of her thoughts.

The captain looked at the men with a small amused smile. “It was kind of funny a lot of people once they become part of the crew can’t say anything to me for the first week,” Alexis said looking at the men than moving her gaze down to her desk looking at the papers and the notebooks that laid on it.

Leonard shrugged sitting on the chair on the left side in front of the desk. “ That’s because well you and the whole reputation you have says enough to scare them.” He said as Alexis almost looked proud of herself with the reputation she gained. 

The pride was then turned into amusement. The three pirates are very much aware of Alexis's reputation. It brought amusement to see people try to figure out what’s true and what’s fiction. 

“ Anyways I was able to track him down to the latest location. Virgin Gorda I need one of you to set a course for the island” Alexis said looking up to the two men with her hands on his hips. 

Leonard and Mick look at each other before going back to Alexis wearing the same worried face.“ Are you sure you want to go after him?” Mick asked their longtime friend hoping she would change her mind even though it was very unlikely. 

Alexis looked at them with a serious expression on her face,“ Yes and when we find him, I’m going to kill him” she said with determination with her own personal mission and to see it through.

———————————————————

Piper did her duties while keeping an eye on the door. She looked over after a while and saw the three were walking out. Mick went down to the other side of the ship, Leonard walked to the wheel where there was a pirate steering the ship.

She noticed the pirate was around her age, he was lean, tall and had short black hair. Piper didn’t think he was cute, but her eyes went over to the older man for whatever reason he captivated her. 

“ I read that Leonard has been a thief since he was a kid like his father. When he was a teenager, he was going to be hung for string robberies and thefts. The book continued saying that Alexis who was a kid at the time saved him and they have been close ever since. Some even go far thinking that they have some romance or sexual relationship” Ray said looking at her as he ranted about the pirates with fascination in his voice. 

For some reason, Piper was hoping that they weren't in any kind of relationship, but the thought was ripped from her head as Eddie’s voice brought her back. “ We need to figure out where we're going,” Eddie said to his sister who nodded and looked over to the guys she grabbed Jefferson’s arm. 

The two walked up the steps and quickly walked into the Captain’s office praying no one saw them. Jefferson closed the door behind him as they walked into the spacious office. There was her desk by the back wall that had a map on the wall, seats in front of the desk, near the back was a large window with a cot. 

Piper walked over to the desk she looked at the papers and journals quickly scanning for anything that may be a destination. She looked to the maps quickly seeing one had islands names checked off some circled others were left alone. “ Find it,” Jefferson asked by the door keeping an ear out for the pirate.

The girl didn’t say anything, she moved back and looked back to the desk once more. Piper saw one Island in the journal that looked like it was just written and circled like it was important. “ Virgin Gorda, it's a pirate port makes sense they go there right” Piper guessed looking at the man.

The former slave nodded to her statement who nodded looking at the girl, but curiosity got the best of him.“ Yeah, most of the French and Spanish pirates go there. Why are we going there?” Jefferson said with wonder they heard stories of the island, unlike Tortuga where everyone is welcomed. Virgin Gorda wasn’t very welcoming to all the outcasts and criminals.

“ I don’t know but I think we are not the only ones on a mission,” Piper said holding one of the pirate's journals still standing behind the desk looking at the man.


	5. Vrigin Gorda

Piper read the journal in her hands fast as she could see if there is anything that they contained having that can be useful. “ Piper,” Jefferson said after a few minutes trying to get her to move quicker getting nervous that they are going to get caught.

The girl held the journal close to her taking it as they rushed to the door. Piper quickly hid the journal in her jacket as they sneaked out. Jefferson quickly walked back to a workstation before anyone noticed them. Piper quickly made her way to the beds to hide the journal from everyone. Standing alone by her bed Piper opened the journal once more thinking it was information to help them but the journal contained so much more. 

Closing the journal after a few pages the redhead had tears in her eyes from what she read, the redhead quickly hid the journal and wipe her eyes collecting herself. Piper quickly made her way back up onto the main deck before anyone knew that she was missing. She walked over and just grabbed a pal of water and mop started to clean the deck. Piper looked up from her work and saw Alexis and Leonard staring at her specifically. Piper a heart started to pound thinking they found out.

Standing on the stern deck looking out to the crew to make sure they were doing their work; Alexis could not help but stare at Piper. She could feel something was off with the new pirate and her brothers. But she just cannot figure it out though one thing she hates is people using them for their gain. 

Looking away from the pirate Alexis sighed, tapping the banister she was holding onto and walked down to the quarterdeck where the wheel for the ship, her office, and room are located. At the wheel was Mick who took over the steering and Leonard was making sure they were going the right way. “ Mick the new sailors do they check out?” Alexis asked the man walking to the men.

The two men looked over to their captain when she walked over talking to Mick. “ They seem alright never worked a day in their lives, but they wanted to work for you. Why what is going on” Mick explained as he steered the ship, Leonard didn’t say anything he just listened and watched Alexis' expression turn with uncertainty. 

“ I don’t know it's just a feeling I have,” Alexis said looking out to the ocean the few places she called home, taking out her compass she watched as the needle spun around nonstop. She sighed softly closed the lid shaking her head, Just as Piper was on a mission so was Alexis. But her mission is not going to end with a happy reunion but instead, it is going to end in blood and death. 

“ Lex, Virgin Gorda ahead” Leonard called out to Alexis to bring her attention back to what was happening now. The entire crew stopped what they were doing and looked to the island they were sailing towards.

Looking down to her crew Alexis knew they were going to want to go on the island while they were docked here. “ Don’t get too comfortable here, we are only in port for two hours than we're off again. If you need to go on shore, be back on the ship on time or your ass is mine if you are late. You understand me” Alexis said the whole crew as they sailed to the dock. 

“Ay!” Her crew called out answering the captain. As they sailed in one of the docks slips, they rushed to make sure the ship was tied on the dock. The crew made sure their colors were not flying in case the military decided to come to port. Alexis, Leonard, and Mick walked off the ship to the dockmaster who was stunned to see them.

Alexis did not say one word but then again, she did not have too, she gave him a small leather coin purse filled to the max as a bribe. The dockmaster took it right away and left them alone, Piper walked off the ship with Eddie and Jax she followed the captain and the two officers off the dock into the town.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis, Leonard, and Mick walked through the town headed to the local tavern in town. The locals look at the trio with horror and wonder about the pirates. The Tavern that they are going to is called The Black Horse which is loved by the traveling criminals and the locals.

Walking in the establishment the trio met with laughter, people talking, and music. They saw prostitutes talking to drunk men barging for sex. Groups of people laughing, drinking, and having fun, Alexis smirked as she walked to the busy bar at the front wall. She pushed through the men asking for drinks to the bartender. “ Where is he?” Alexis asked the bartenders. 

Leonard and Mick took it upon themselves to sit down at a booth. They had drinks delivered to the table by the girls. Alexis looked over to her friends waiting for a response. She could not help but smirk as the girls were all over Mick who was enjoying it. “ There she is Alexis Sanfino” The pirate smirked and looked behind her to see the owner standing there with a smile. 

“ Hi Nico,” Alexis smiled to the owner, Nico is a tall muscular man with tan skin with dark brown hair and eyes. The two have a unique relationship, to say the least, and have known each other for years.

The owner walked up to her with a small smile as his eyes moved up and down her body. “What do I owe the pleasure of having Alexis Sanfino back in my Tavern?” Nico asked standing next to her rubbing her arm gently, smiling softly. 

Alexis rolled her eyes at the man and brushed his hand off her arm shaking her head. “ Always a charmer we need to talk privately about something” she stated. Nico nodded not saying a word and led her upstairs to his private room. In their booth, Mick was enjoying the company of the women. Leonard shook his head relaxing in the booth and made sure the two did not get into too much trouble while watching the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Eddie, and Jefferson walked around the town asking everyone about Oliver and Bradley. But everyone they asked has the same answer, no. The trio walked down a back alley seeing that they were alone, Piper took off her hat and let her red locks down. “ I don’t know any more Eddie, maybe they did get lost at sea. What did I do drag us on a pirate ship and doing this” Piper said rubbing her forehead pacing.

Eddie looked at his sister walking up to Piper and he brought her in a hug, rubbing her back calming her. “Pipe don’t worry ok, it's on Island out so many more in the Caribbean don’t give up after one day of disappointment,” Eddie said kiss her temple, they stayed in the hug for a few more minutes before breaking the hug. 

Jefferson let the siblings have a moment as he looked around the buildings, walking back over to siblings he waited until they were done before speaking. “ I found a physician's office, maybe he might know, '' he suggested to the siblings. 

Piper and Eddie look to Jefferson and then to each other, Piper moved her hair into her hat placing it on her head nodding to Jefferson. The girl took a minute to collect herself once she was ready, they headed down the street headed to the physician's office. 

They walked down three buildings to find the right building, they passed almost three buildings before seeing the right one. Walking in the building it was quiet and there was a waiting room, a desk and then another door which led to exam rooms and his office. Seeing they were only ones Piper looked around confused not seeing anyone in the room with them. Piper knocked on the second door and called out, “Hello?” 

The trio looked at each other for a few seconds not hearing anyone they were about to leave when the second door opened. An older man stood in the doorway looking at them with a smile, “My apologies, I didn’t think I had any appointments today what I can help with boys?” The older man asked in a kind tone. 

“ Sir, have you treated any military sailors in the last five years?” Eddie asked before Piper could get one word in, walking closer to the doctor so the doctor can hear him better. 

The doctor smiled nodding to Eddie leading them to his office down the hall, they were hopeful, but Piper and Eddie were not going to be too hopeful just in case. Walking in the office there was a desk and few chairs in front of it, painting on the walls, a human skeleton in a corner, a few cabinets along the wall. “ I treat military sailors all the time, can you be a little more specific?” The doctor said sitting behind his desk holding out his hand for them to sit down. 

The trio sat down in the chairs Piper in the middle and the two on each side of her. “ Yes sir, two sailors that would have been shipwrecked wearing British Royal Navy uniforms. One is a Captain with red hair and the other is a Commander with light brown hair. They probably washed up maybe five years ago” Piper said to the doctor as he sat back in his chair rubbing his chin in deep thought. 

A couple of minutes ticked by slowly and the group sat in the office in silence listening to noise coming from the much alive town. “ We know it's a while to think back but-” Jefferson started to speak but was cut off when the doctor held up his hand. The doctor turned around facing the cabinet behind him, opened a drawer, and looked through it for a minute.

“ I usually get French or Spanish sailors, sometimes an occasional pirate, But I thought there would be something in my records, but it doesn't look like it. I am sorry boys” the doctor said turning to the trio with a helpless expression on his face. Though he looked at them a second later with a suggestion, “ British you could try Port Royal, that is a British island” he added trying to be helpful. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis laid in Nico’s bed with a few sheets tangled around her naked body. She looked to the end of the bed and saw Nico getting dressed, sitting up Alexis kept the sheets on her not saying anything. “The last thing I know is that they came back one night without you, Leonard and Mick talking about some treasure that is Aztec Gold got drunk, slept with some of the girls and left before first light,” Nico said to Alexis as he put on his boots looking back to her.

Alexis nodded as she moved off the bed, keeping the sheets around her picked up her clothes getting dressed also. “ He left me on a sad fucking excuse of an island two years ago. I’ve been tracking him down with Leonard and Mick but like always I’m behind” She said, grabbing her jacket and fixing her belt on her pants as she finished to get dressed. 

Nico listened sitting on the edge of his destroyed bed watching Alexis as she put her boots on and grabbed her weapons fixing her hair. Once making sure everything was in its place Alexis started to head to the door. “ I’ll keep an ear for him Lex, but what are you going to do when you catch up with him?” Nico asked looking at the pirate from the bed as she reached the door. 

Stopping at the door with her hand on the handle Alexis looked over her shoulder to Nico. “ I’m going to kill him,” Alexis said, opening the door and walking out of the room slamming the door behind her.


	6. Stories and Night Talks

Piper walked out of the doctor's office disappointed that they were nowhere near finding the two. Piper thought they were going to find Oliver and Bradley then go home and forget this. But it did not look like that was going to be the case. “ We will find them Pipe don’t worry about that” Eddie said softly into her ear trying to give her hope 

The trio walked back to the ship after the disappointing news. They were met with Ray, Nate, and the crew eating lunch below the main deck where they were at a table eating salted meat, pickled vegetables, and rum. 

Jefferson automatically went to sit thinking that the food before him was a feast. The siblings looked at each other not saying anything but hungry they sat down to eat.

The group ate in silence for a while and Axel looked between the new members of the crew and the old ones. “ This is Barry Allen, Clyde and Mark Mardon, Hartley Rathaway my boyfriend Caitlin Snow and Roy Bivolo Marks boyfriend. Guys this is the new guys.” Axel said smiling figuring he would introduce everyone  
Piper looked to the crew taking them all in for the first time. “ I’m Peter Marsh, these are my brothers Jones, Jefferson, Nate and Ray” Piper introduces them pointing to each man as she did. The Pirates had the same look of disbelief, but no one said anything. 

“ How did you guys find your way on the ship?” Hartley asked, looking at the new members of their ship. 

The group of five did not say anything at first completely stumped on how to lie about their presence on the ship. “Um well, we uh…………are trying to find our older brothers who were…… shipwrecked. Nate heard about Alexis and we are desperate” Piper white lied the best she could but the fear that the truth will slip out and they are either killed or taken back to Port Royal.

Everyone looked to each other all quiet trying to understand what Piper was saying. Eddie cleared his throat breaking the growing tension and looked to the pirates across from him. “ What about you guys? How did you guys end up Pirates?” He asked moving the attention from Piper. 

No one spoke a word, just ate their lunch in silence. Each pirate was waiting to see who was going to speak first.” My father is the trickster and would beat me, my mother forgot about me a lot as a child and not only attention. But food water the necessities. As a young adult, I was able to get the attention of a well-off married man. I landed in his bed and became his lover; he took care of me and gave me everything I could want. But one morning he was found dead in his bed. His throat slit and his wife blamed me and said I corrupted him. They believed her and put me in the tower after the trail. Alexis broke into the tower to get Leonard and Mick out who was arrested for dressing up as royals. They broke me out hearing what happened and offered me a place on their ship.” Axel explained ending in a smile eating his lunch nudging Hartley who was next to him.

Hartley looked to the man next to him sipping his drink. “ I was born into the Rathaway family and from a young age, I knew that I was attracted to men. Though I had to marry a woman, I became romantically involved with a male servant. But of course, they found out and disowned me because I brought shame to them. After being kicked out and with no money I sold anything that I took with me. But that did not last long and ended in the debt to a man who owns a brothel. He made me work my debts off and one day as I was cleaning my wounds that a client left on me. Alexis, Leonard, and Mick crashed through my window. They hid in my room after the soldiers chasing them left Alexis saw I was hurt and looked at the wounds. Leonard gave me what they stole. Mick threatened to beat up the guy. They offered me a place and I went with them” Hartley explained, looking down without going into too much detail but showing enough emotion that made them feel sad.

Piper and Eddie’s hearts broke listening to the two stories about Hartley and Axel having the worst situations happen to them. Jefferson, Nate, Ray who have gone through some hard times gave them sympathy looks. “ I wanted to be a physician like my father though I couldn’t because of my gender. When I was old enough and still want to be a physician, I disguised myself as a man and sneaked into the university in Scotland where I grew up. While in school I became one of the top students, all I wanted to do was help people. But one day they found out and I still do not know how they found out. They accused me as a witch, and I ran before they could get me. I ran to the docks and climbed on a ship and hid. The crew found me when they sailed out to sea. The crew brought me to the Captain, which is Alexis, and knowing who she is I pleaded for my life. But instead, Alexis calmed me down and said they needed a physician on the ship, I took the offer and stayed.” Caitlin explained shocking the siblings with her story, Caitlin was on the pirate's left Piper did not meet her until now and she sympathized with Caitlin.

Nate and Ray looked around the pirates with sympathy but also with fascination. “ Was this after or before she was brought back from the dead? Like the rumors said she did. Also, what was her father like?” Nate asked question after question moving closer to them like a child wanting to hear a story. 

The crew looked at each other and back to Nate, each of them having the same confused look on their faces. “ From what we heard Alexis’s father was the captain before her. And they were in battle with the British royal navy where Alexis was killed. Then Luca made a deal with Davy Jones to get her back or something.” Ray explained what they heard in the bar from the night before.

“Alexis is a very private person and don't listen to everything that is said in a bar most of the time. It is just rumoring or drunks just talking because they do not know what else they should do. But you’ll see that Alexis has a lot of those rumors about her for a reason and you will also see that she is respected and feared by everyone.” Caitlin explained to the newcomers though that just made Piper a little more interested in figuring out the pirate captain. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the steps to the main floor of the Black Horse Alexis grabbed a bottle of rum from the bar that was full and started to drink from it. She walked over to the booth where Leonard and a pleased Mick were sitting also drinking. “ I’m going to guess he didn’t have anything,” Leonard asked the girl as she sat down across from him.

Alexis shook her head to Leonard’s question, moving her gaze to Mick laughing lightly at his pleased face. “ Where they good Mick?” Alexis teased her friend; Leonard could not help but laugh shaking his head. 

Mick did not say anything he just had a pleased look on his face as he sipped on his rum giving the two their answer. “ All Nico said is that they came back without us; they drank, enjoyed some company, and left before first light,” Alexis explained looking around the establishment her eyes stopped on the female bartender, Lindsey who has been working at the tavern since it opened. 

The female got up and walked up to the bar where the bartender was and sat down in front of Lindsey who has blonde hair and blue eyes and around Alexis' age. “Lindsey, do you remember a group of pirates coming into the tavern while back talking about a……… cursed treasure?” Alexis asked, looking to the blonde in front of her.

Lindsey sighed, wiping down an empty glass looking at Alexis the two have had an interesting relationship over the years. But Lindsey finds herself loyal to Alexis no matter what. “Yeah but Lex I do not want to get in the middle of whatever you're in,” She said in a serious tone placing the glass in her hand down.

“I’m not going to get you involved in anything, I need information so I can get in the middle of something. ”Alexis replies, giving the girl a look fighting the strong urge to roll her eyes as Lindsey pours her a drink, Alexis gulp the drink down in seconds. 

Lindsey sighed softly and poured the girl another drink nodding softly before answering ignoring Alexis’s look,” When they came here they were all talking about a treasure that they were trying to find and that it was cursed they didn’t care” She said remembering the best she could answering the girl’s question. 

“ Did they ever come back and spend any Aztec gold?” Alexis asked as she took the drink and gulped it down in two seconds. 

Lindsey looked down at the bar as she walked and poured another drink into Alexis' glass. “ They came back through, but I don’t remember seeing Aztec gold,” she said looking at the pirate before her. Alexis down her last drink looking off to the side lost in thought. 

Walking out of the tavern and making their way through the town back to the ship. Leonard, Alexis, and Mick walked down the street in silence as the hot sun beat down on their heads.” What know” Mick said as they approached the docks. 

Alexis looked over to Mick shrugging lightly as they walked through the town. “ Well we know where they were going so, we might as well start making our way over there.” She said looking at them drinking the rum that she took from the tavern.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew ate the rest of their lunch in silence after Ray and Nate questioned about a rumor, Piper looked up from her food and over to Barry who was sitting across from Eddie. Piper did not have to ask Barry about his backstory; her look asked the question for her. 

“ My dad was a physician back in London, we came on the crossing from London to the Caribbean and was one of the most popular physicians in Port Royal. My father also would give children of criminals or homeless children and families medical care secretly. Alexis was one of those children that he looked after. I remember she had cuts from a blade, wounds from a gun, wounds were from her father, wounds from her enemies. She came in a lot and my father grew an attachment to Alexis over the years. Alexis respected my father for what he has done for her and other kids like her. One day he got sick and because of the taxes we did not have a lot of money for medicine and he did not have enough supplies. I didn’t want to lose my father, so I stole medicine from another physician who was Governor Queen and his family personal doctor.” Barry stopped to take a breath and sip some of his drink as the information processed in Eddie and Piper’s mind and their hearts broke even more.

The pirate took a breath ate some food and washed it down with water before speaking again,“ I got caught in the act and was thrown in jail, in the cell next to me was Alexis planning to escape before her execution. We never met because my father did not want anything bad to happen to me if he got caught treating them. So, I told her who I was and what happened that led me into the jail cell. Late that night Alexis broke me and herself out, stole the medicine even food and money gave it to my father. He told me to leave with them because I already broke out of jail and to them, I am already a criminal. Even though I did not want to leave I knew my father would be arrested and lose everything if I stayed at Port Royal. Alexis let me be part of her crew and I stayed no matter what.” Barry ended his story sipping his rum and his gaze moved to Eddie who was staring at him. Barry could not help but blush bright red and look down at the food. 

Piper and Eddie remembered when Barry left Port Royal the siblings never met the boy, but they remembered Laurel and Sara was terribly upset when Barry left. There were also a lot of rumors around Henry that he killed his son and he lost a lot of patients because of those rumors. All this time Barry did not know what was happening back at Port Royal because he had to leave. Knowing the torture of not knowing about the loved ones who are at sea they wanted to give Henry something to let him know Barry is alive when they go back home.

Jefferson looked to the pirates after silence once again after Barry’s past was told to the newcomers. “Why did you guys stay with Alexis all this time? Is it money? Because I know that crews come and go on Pirate ships since there isn’t anything to hold you to one Captain.” Jefferson asked looking at the crew.

“Loyalty. Alexis has time and time again stayed loyal to us and always kept our best interest in her mind. She is also come to our aid if we need her to even when we are not on a mission and go our separate ways Alexis would come help us no matter what. Leonard and Mick also have proved to be loyal to us and have our backs. They have come to our aid and in return, we do the same.” Hartley explained looking at the man and others the rest of the Pirates nodded but there was more to the story which was for another time.

The conversation was brought to stand still as they heard Alexis, Mick and Leonard walked onto the ship. “We're sailing off now, get to your stations” Alexis called out looking to the crew as they shoved food in their mouths.

As the crew ran to their stations Alexis walked up to the wheel of her ship and steered them from the docks to the open ocean. Looking off to the miles of blue ocean, Alexis pulled out her compass from her pocket for navigation. Her compass was a little special that it pointed to what she wanted most. Opening the compass Alexis watched as it spun around signaling that she was not sure what she genuinely wanted. Slamming it shut Alexis adjusted the course in her mind she was after one thing.

Piper was at her station as she worked, and fear started to creep back up on her thinking that they were never going to find Oliver or Bradley. But she was not going to lose hope, she promised Eddie she would not, and Piper swore to herself that she will not give up until she found them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night soon fell which was the only time where the sea and the ship were peaceful. Alexis sat on the main deck mapping their course and looking in her journals while everyone slept. Piper holding Alexis's journal walked onto the deck expecting it to be empty, but she was shocked to see Alexis there. Standing near the steps looking at Alexis Piper’s heart started to pound, she was frozen in place.

“What's your name?” Alexis asked Piper not looking up from her work, breaking the one-sided tension.

Piper did not say anything right away; she was stunned that Alexis knew she was even here. “Peter Marsh...Captain” Piper said, keeping her voice low after she found words to speak walking closer to Alexis. 

Alexis looked up to Piper and closed her books and work while offering Piper a seat next to her on the floor. “Why are you on my ship Peter and your……...brothers? Everyone has a story that leads them” The captain said as Piper sat down near her. Alexis offered her a bottle that was nearby.

Piper took the bottle as she started to drink from it, the girl was waiting for the burn of alcohol, but she was surprised that it was water. “Even you? You have a story that led you to the ship,” she asked, handing her the bottle back.

Alexis nodded to Piper’s question as she gulped the refreshing water before placing it back down. “Especially me. You do not need to be running from something, like money, or hear the call of the sea to be on a ship. So, what is your story, Peter?” Alexis asked, leaning against the ship looking to the redhead.

The land lover sighed softly thinking if there was a lie or something she can say besides the truth. But Piper couldn’t think of one fast enough so she had to settle on the truth,” We have two older brothers who were part of the British Royal Navy and five years ago they were called on a mission, their ship was attacked and they didn’t come home. Deep down we know they are not dead and just need to find them” Piper said being completely honest to the pirate hoping that helps her somehow.

“You think they are not dead after their ship got attacked five years ago? You can look under every rock and they could be gone and if they were at sea you’ll never know” Alexis said listening to everything that Piper told her but she wanted to remind the newcomer of the harsh reality.

Piper nodded softly at her response knowing that those outcomes may also be possible “ I…... we have to know for sure” she stated.

Alexis nodded softly, looking at the girl sighed softly, not saying anything at first, “ You were going to use my ship, crew, and me to get around the Caribbean to look for your brothers and use any resources like my journal to find them. And when or if you found them you all would leave without a trace.” She assumed keeping her gaze on the newcomer moving her eyes to the journal poking out of Piper’s jacket.

Piper looked at the feared pirate not saying anything there was not anything she could say when Alexis guessed her plan and parts of her plan that she did not even think of. Piper looked down to see the journal poking out of her jacket. She sighed softly and gave it back to the pirate. “I’m……... Were desperate,” Piper said in a helpless tone looking to Alexis with an expression to match her tone.

Alexis did not say anything at first eventually the girl moved her eyes down to the journal now in her hands. “We will help you and your brothers,” Alexis said, grabbing all her things and getting up from her spot.

Piper looked up to Alexis shocked by her response not expecting it, she thought Alexis would yell, scream, kill her or arrest her. Piper was happy to have the help knowing to have Alexis and everyone would help cover more ground faster. “You will?” Piper asked she could not stop herself fast enough from asking. 

“ I had a sister. I can understand that you and your brothers would want to go find them no matter what. As a sister, I would do the same thing for my sibling. But what I do not like is someone sneaking onto my ship and using everything for their secret agenda. From past experiences, it doesn’t work out and I don’t trust you so I will be keeping my eye on you and your brothers.” Alexis said, looking at Piper holding her tools and bottle in her hand, turning around on her heel and started to walk away.

Piper nodded softly mostly to herself listening to Alexis though she would rather have the pirate trust her she will take it. Hearing that Alexis had a sister caught Piper’s interest there could be a different side of the pirate. “What is your story, Alexis?” Piper asked the Italian making her stop. 

Alexis turned to Piper as a small smirk appeared on her lips,” My story is overly complicated and surrounded by rumors from people who get it wrong.” She said winking softly heading back into her cabin for the night leaving Piper alone on the deck.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun beat down on the pirate crew working on the ship, Piper sneaked Eddie back into the sleeping quarters and told him about the conversation she had last night with Alexis. “ You did what” Eddie snapped at his sister once she concluded her story of last night.

Piper sighed softly, rolling her eyes at her brother, shaking her head. “ I was talking to Alexis and told her about Oliver and Eddie then she just guessed everything else. Maybe this is a good thing that she knows” Piper said, shrugging softly, looking at her brother. 

Eddie looked at her with an unimpressed look, sighing softly shaking his head, “ If I die because of you. I’m going to kill you” he said, not happy with her at all but he knew that it would be useless to argue with her. Piper smiled at her brother victorious at his submission of not arguing with her and giving in. 

In the Captian office is Alexis, Leonard, and Mick having a conversation about last night also. Alexis sat behind her desk feet on her desk drinking rum while watching Leonard, Mick freaking out about last night. Leonard was pacing in front of her as Mick was panic drinking in the corner. “ Ok, I just want to know why Lex, why did you agree to do this. If anyone did this, you would kill them even before they finished explaining.” Leonard said turning to Alexis stopping mid-pace.

Alexis did not say anything else she drank her rum not saying anything just staring at the man. Leonard sighed defeated looking down to the ground, Mick moved forward in his seat moving to keep his grip around his rum bottle. “What about our other problem?” He asked, making the other two looks at him.

Alexis moved her feet from her desk putting her bottle on the desk as she got up from her seat walking around to the two. “ I know and that is important but for right now we just need to put that to the side. Find two people and when these Marsh’s are gone, we can go back hunting some assholes.” She said looking at the men before her, they both looked at each other and then over to Alexis.

“ Ok, then how the fuck are we going to track down two military men who were lost in a battle five years ago” Mick added standing up from his chair walking over to them he drank more from his bottle.

Alexis shrugged softly turning back to her desk drinking rum looking out the window to the ocean. Suddenly there was a light ball that went off in her head, turning back over Alexis looked to the guys, “ How fast can we get to Port Royal?” Alexis asked, looking at the men.

“Are you crazy, the second we step on that island we are arrested and sent to the gallows which we are trying to avoid. “Leonard snapped looking at the girl rubbing his temples feeling a headache starting to develop. 

Alexis looked to her friend trying not to laugh but it was proving hard. “ I’m aware of that, but anywhere we go that’s not just a pirate port we could be arrested and sent to the gallows. But Port Royal is where your British military keeps everything in the Caribbean. I just happened to know someone there who was in the military who will help us. So, go set a course for Port Royal.” She said looking at the men before dismissing them from her office.


	7. Back Home

Walking out of the Captain’s office Mick went off to set a course for Port Royal. Leonard saw Piper scrubbing the mast and made his way to her. He stood in front of her watching her scrub the mast down. “ Peter the captain decided that we’re going to help you find your brothers. But I have to ask why us?” He asked, looking down at the new pirate. 

Piper stopped her task to look up to Leonard turning her gaze away from him sighing softly. “ At home, no one believed me that they can be out there alive after five years but I… we need to be sure and not knowing if your siblings are dead or alive is the worst pain ever’ She said looking at the man just by talking to Leonard she was showing him the real her not even trying to keep her cover alive. 

As an older brother and twin Leonard understood where Piper was coming from and he secretly hoped that her brothers were alive. But he pushed those thoughts and feelings away, “ You know we are not the good guys right. The captain will not hesitate to kill you all if she thinks you are a danger. So why us? Why did you pick this ship?” Leonard asked he did not want anything to happen to Alexis again and he was protective of her like a brother. 

Piper sighed softly looking out to the bright blue ocean she did expect them not to trust her and the others. It was still difficult to hear that they will be killed without a second thought if need be. “ I decided this ship because of your reputations, you all are not afraid to go the next mile to finish the mission, and honestly I took the chance that this might be the answer I have been searching for,” Piper said letting her emotions come through showing Leonard the real her that was scared that she won’t find her brothers.

The man sighed softly looking down to the wooden floor, he knew that she was fearful of failing among other emotions that he can see in her pale grey eyes. “ You don’t have to worry we will find them or give you all closer. The captain decided that we are going to make a trip to Port Royal, she thinks that there is information there that will aid us in our search” Leonard told her looking back up to her eyes giving her a small smile. 

Piper’s heart skipped a beat when she got a smile from the pirate, something she never experienced before. “Thank you, Leonard,” She said, remembering to keep her voice low and turned around and walked down to the cannons where Eddie was. 

Standing alone in his spot Leonard could feel his stomach going in knots hearing Piper say his name. Leonard shook his head not sure what to do with that feeling, but he sighed softly hearing the crew behind him. Not thinking much else about the knot Leonard went back to his duties. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Piper walked into the gun port, where the cannons were stored. She saw Eddie cleaning the last cannon on the left side of the ship. “ We're going back home to Port Royal,” Piper informed her brother as she looked around in case someone was listening to them.

Eddie looked up to his sister for a second before going back to his duties to clean the cannons.” I thought you were not going to give up yet Piper, you were able to get Alexis to help us find Oliver and Bradley. Going home now is a big mistake” he said firmly, looking back to his sister standing up in front of her wiping his hands with a cloth. 

Piper looked to her brother with a glare for a minute before smacking him in the back of the head. “ Alexis thinks something or someone in Port Royal can help so we are heading to Port Royal all of us. What do we do Eddie” She said with a small sigh knowing depending how close they are the ship can pull into Port Royal any minute. 

Eddie nodded softly thinking to himself looking to the nearest wall, “ Ok we just got to stay on the ship simple. We can’t risk anyone recognizing us, especially you with your hair.” he said, earning a nod from his sister. 

The siblings' conversation was interrupted by Ray walking over to them, “Guys were at Port Royal, the captain wanted you both to come with her on the island.” He told them, both Eddie and Piper knew that was not a request and they knew that they had to go. The Queen siblings took a breath and followed Ray up to the main deck.

Alexis had the ship sail close to Port Royal as close as they can without anyone seeing that the wave rider is in Port Royal. The team that went on the island is Alexis, Leonard, Piper Eddie, Nate, Ray, and Mick. Everyone else was tasked with keeping the ship and themselves out of sight. The group rows themselves in a rowboat on the beach by the poorer parts of the island. 

Standing on the beach Alexis, Mick and Leonard looked to the town all three of them had the same look of planning and calculating every step. “ It's a shame the military changed this place into this. I miss the loud crazy brothels and ladies walking around willing” Mick said as the group walked up from the beach to the town. 

“Yeah Mick it’s called Tortuga, I just hate the fucking British took this island from us who were here first,” Alexis stated as they walked down the road the others behind them stayed silent as they followed the three. Every person in the town either stopped and stared in shock or horror looking at the three most feared, wanted pirates. 

The group turned down an ally, each person keeping an eye for military soldiers. Soon enough they stopped at a house, Alexis knocked on the door as the group looked around to make sure that no one was coming. Piper was focused on the door wondering who was going to open the door. 

The pirate captain shook her head as they waited when no one answered Alexis sighed and pounded her fist on the door leaning on the frame. “ Captain, maybe no one is home” Nate suggested with the possibility. Alexis, Mick, and Leonard looked to the man they did not say anything as that Nate was proven wrong as they heard people talking in the home.

“ I already paid this month's taxes, what more could……” The owner of the house said as he opened the door but suddenly stopped talking, seeing who was at his doorstep. Eddie and Piper stood there shocked seeing the owner of the house is Martin Stein. Who they knew from their crossing from England he was a military sailor, but they did not know much after the crossing of England.

“ Well I personally never really cared for taxes, but that's why I love the sea they can’t tax you. Hi Martin, you have a minute?” Alexis asked smiling warmly at the older man who gave her a fatherly smile and nodded before pulling the girl in a hug who returned the hug. 

The group quickly walked in the house before anyone got suspicious, “Alexis dear” Martin’s wife said walking towards the group shocking them more when she pulled the pirate in a hug. Alexis smiled at her and hugged the older woman surprising the shocked crew. 

“What can I help you with Alexis?” Martin asked, leading them into the sitting room once his wife let the pirate go. 

Alexis stood by the doorway allowing her crew to take the empty seats, she sighed softly putting her hands on her hips. “ I need some information on two men who served in your military five years ago. Oliver and Bradley” she said to the older man as he relaxed in his chosen seat by the window in the room. 

Martin nodded softly looking to the others who were spread out between the chairs and couch the couple had in the room. He wanted to ask why Alexis was interested in the sailors, but he saw the look on her face that told him she will tell him later. Martin cleared his throat standing up,” We just need to go to the fort that is where the military keeps most of their information.” the older man informed them but his eyes moved to Piper and Eddie, he couldn’t help but feel like he knew the two. 

Alexis noticed the older man staring at the two which raised more bells in her head. She watched as the two newcomers went stiff and tried not to meet his eyes. “Peter, Jonas you two go get some extra supplies and the rest of us will head to the fort. Meet back here ok” Alexis said looking at everyone making sure they understood their orders. 

Upon leaving the house, Piper and Eddie made their way to the marketplace to get extra supplies while avoiding anyone who might recognize them. “What if they see the last names on those documents?” Piper asked concerned what could be on those documents that Martin was talking about. 

“Father believed it would be safer for them and us if they kept Oliver’s and Bradley’s last name off those documents,” Eddie reassured her as they walked out of the ally into the marketplace, they both and love. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiding behind barrels the group of pirates and Martin watched as two soldiers stood guard at the entrance of Fort Charles. “ Is there another way in?” Leonard asked quietly as they watched two more soldiers walk past the fort. 

“Yes, but this entrance is the closest to the room we need,” Martin replied, his eyes never leaving the guards hoping they would leave soon. Alexis looked around the men and quickly took a look at her outfit, black leather pants with a black belt and brown thigh-high boots, white undershirt that exposed her chest, dark red corset with silver latches on the front that kept her corset closed. She had a cross necklace along with her fingerless gloves, on her belt where swords and guns along her outfit were hidden knives. Also, to hide her weapons she wore a long black jacket with the sleeves shrugged up and hood up covering her face. 

Smirking to herself Alexis took off her jacket and removed her swords and guns that were in plain sight. The girl opened the first latch on her corset exposing her breast but not all the way, “Lex what are you doing?” Mick asked, watching the girl's actions confused. 

“Don’t lose my things,” Alexis said as she walked over to the soldiers on guard at the entrance. She put on a flirty smile hoping to execute her plan quietly. “Can you help me? I think I made a wrong turn?” Alexis asked the soldiers moving so they could see her chest and smile flirtatiously to the men. 

Both guards looked at Alexis with flirtatious and wanting looks, Alexis stood in the middle of the two men taking their attention from their post. Leonard and Mick seeing what Alexis was doing just as they were about to sneak in the fort, they were stopped by the guards talking. “You're a pirate!” One of the guards said seeing the branded P on her forearm. 

Alexis looked towards Leonard and Mick who was hiding behind the barrels still, she shook her head sighing softly fixing her corset back up and the undershirt. “Ok, then the hard way” Alexis mumbled to herself she smirked quickly grabbed the guard’s arm who saw her brand twisted it all the behind his back and kicked the other back.

Alexis grabbed her knife and quickly stabbed the first guard in his neck kicking him down on the ground. She took his sword and stabbed him in the chest killing him instantly. She turned to the man that she kicked down and smirked softly. Alexis took the sword from the dead soldier, her eyes never leaving the military officer. The man in front of her grabbed his sword nervously, shaking in fear, and moved first to strike. Alexis moved out of the way with ease, jabbed her elbow into his chest, and turned her back to him fast while moving the sword on her into his chest killing the man. When she pulled the sword out of the man the body dropped onto the ground. 

The pirate shrugged softly, standing between the two bodies Alexis turned to the fort just as she was going to walk to the door, she heard boots behind her. “ Alexis Sanfino don’t move you under arrest” The pirate listened to the voice behind her, Alexis did not turn around she heard a few shotguns getting ready to fire. 

Alexis turned on her heel to see three soldiers who were putting their guns at her. She looked at them with a blood-hungry smirk putting a hand on her hip waiting for them. Alexis stood patiently watching the soldiers, all at once, they attacked Alexis. The pirate grabbed the closet nock gun and yanked it forward with the soldier also. Alexis punched the soldier, grabbed her knife, and stabbed him multiple times before he dropped to the ground dead. 

Alexis quickly turned the gun to the soldiers and shot one dead, she quickly pistol-whipped the soldier who came at her to attack and slit his throat with a small blade. “ Should we help her?” Nate asked as they watched their captain take down the soldiers. He looked to Leonard and Mick who all just shook their head no.

Turning to the last soldier standing Alexis gripped her knife as the soldier threw a punch. Alexis blocked the swing, grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back, she proceeded to put her knife against his neck ready to kill him. “ Unlock the fort door now” She growled in his ear as the soldier nodded. She walked them to the door and had him unlock the door, Alexis moved her hand on his arm to his head and broke his neck. 

Alexis let the soldier drop on the ground and she turned around to the men hiding behind the barrels. “You didn’t change at all,” Martin said shaking his head as the group walked up to the fort, meeting Alexis at the entrance. Leonard handed Alexis the things that she left in their hiding place. Nate, Ray was the only one shocked by her skills, amazed and terrified as Mick was not helping by making comments. 

“ I change a little bit. Ray, Nate take care of the bodies and be on the lookout in case more soldiers come by.” Alexis said to the men as she fixed her outfit as they walked into the fort following Martin to the right room.

They eventually found the files room, closing the door behind each person, took a box, and looked for the right files in their box. “What’s their name again Lex?” Mick asked looking back to the pirate captain. 

“Oliver and Bradley look for a mission they were on five years ago,” Alexis said squatting down looking in her box. The group looked through the boxes fast but quiet occasionally, someone would check the hall in case a soldier was coming to them. Alexis walked back into the room after checking the hallway and went to Leonard. “While we're here maybe you can sneak a visit to them.” She suggested opening a box next to him.

Mick looked up and nodded agreeing with his captain’s statement to their friend,” How long has it been since you saw them a year two?” he asked as they flipped through different files. 

“It's been a while and they're not here anymore that much I know,” Leonard said looking at his friends moving his gaze down to the papers in his hand. Alexis and Mick look at each other than back down the pages in front of them. The three stayed quiet after that until one of them started to talk again,“ How are we going to find Peter’s brothers and not to mention they will most likely arrest or kill us once we find them,” Leonard added after a little bit, reminding his friend of what she was already thinking. 

“I’m still working on that part honestly,” Alexis said, sighing softly, throwing yet another file down frustrated as they kept finding nothing. 

Mick growled, shoving a drawer closed frustrated with not finding the information that they were looking for. “ Why are we even helping them!? You're Alexis Sanfino bloodthirsty, killer, no mercy we don’t help people.” Mick said annoyed sitting down in a nearby chair pulling out a flask from his jacket drinking rum from the flask. 

Alexis looks at Mick not saying anything but taking his flask and drinking from it. Martin looked in a file after file trying to find the information ignoring the trio’s conversation behind him. Martin grabbed yet another file hoping that it would be the one that they are looking for, the file was thicker than the others which made him hope it was the right one. “ I found it, Oliver and Bradley were in a battle five years ago they were lost at sea after the battle,” Martin said catching the trio’s attention turning around holding out the information.

Alexis walked over to the man grabbing the information she quickly read over and noticed that their last names were missing on all the documents. “ Their last names are missing, why is that?” The pirate asked the older man, showing him.

“That is interesting because of only someone with great importance or a lot of power over the military. I can only assume that they would hide that information in case it gets in the wrong hands and to protect their families.” Martin informed the pirates as he started to put the room back together. The pirates looked at each other, their interest peak even more learning who the Marsh siblings are. 

The door was suddenly slammed open, Alexis immediately grabbed multiplies sharp knives and threw them to the person who opened the door. Leonard and Mick grabbed their weapons ready to fight. But they all relaxed seeing it was Nate and Ray who poke their heads in the room after Alexis threw her knives at them. “Do you two have a death wish?” Alexis snapped looking at them walking over. She took the knives out of the door that they hit when Ray and Nate moved the door so they would not be impaled. 

“ No, we don’t, sorry Captain. They were getting suspicious of us just standing there so we thought that we would just come in here and see what's going on” Ray said trying to stand strong under Alexis’s hard cold glare. Alexis did not say anything she just shook her head and walked back in the room. Ray and Nate close the door standing there quietly watching the group while keeping an ear for anyone coming. Alexis started to copy the pages in her hand she wrote in her native tongue since it was faster for her. 

But she was interpreted hearing soldiers making their way to the room, Alexis stopped translating and quickly stuffed the papers in her jacket. “Time to go,” She told the men in the room, Martin quickly stuffed blank pages in the file before putting it back. Alexis, Leonard, and Mick walked to the door with weapons in their hands.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Eddie made their way to their home and sneaked up the backway thinking no one was going to see them. To their surprise and heartbreak, Thea was standing in the backyard looking out to the ocean tears streaming down her face. 

Piper and Eddie watched their little sister as their hearts broke. They knew they could not go back home yet because their mission was not over. The pair watched as their sister wiped the tears away from her eyes letting out a shaky breath her gaze never left the ocean.

In a distance, the two could see Laurel and her sister Sara walking up to Thea. “ How are you holding up Thea?” Sara asked once the younger girl was in earshot.

“ I’m trying to be strong but it’s getting hard. Father does not want to worry me. But I already lost two siblings. I do not think I can lose two more, my father asked Eobard to find Eddie and Piper, bring the people who took them back so they can stand trial. Thea explained, sighing softly, looking down to her hands, tears falling down her face once more. 

Laurel and Sara hugged their friend sighing softly holding her close, the trio walked to the mansion in silence. Eddie and Piper looked at each other both with the same shocked face, “This just twenty times harder with your fiancé hunting us down” Eddie told his sister as they started to make their way back to the marketplace to get the extra supplies. 

“Yeah well, we just need to keep an eye out for him,” Piper said annoyed that they have another problem.

——————————————-

Piper and Eddie made it back to the Stein’s house before the others. When the others did return, they took the supplies back to the ship leaving Alexis alone with Martin by the docks. “ Thank you for helping us… I probably already know the answer, but do you want to tag along,” Alexis asked the older man, smiling softly placing her hands on her hips.

Martin chuckled softly looking at the woman shaking his head looking back towards his house and wife. “ I left all that behind me, I need to be home with my wife” he informed her something that she already knew. “Just don’t get into much trouble” he added knowing the pirate so well he knows that she cannot stay out of trouble. 

Alexis laughed lightly shaking her head looking towards the rowboat they used to get onto the beach. “ I’ll definitely try but to be fair trouble usually finds me,” she said before being pulled in a hug by Martin for a few minutes.

Martin stood on the beach watching the group making sure they were safe. But he never moved from that spot even after the group was safe on their ship which was hidden. Martin's wife walked down to the beach holding a bag with his clothes in it. “ Martin,” she said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He turned around to his wife and was surprised to see a bag filled to the top. “ I don’t know what’s going on and what Alexis got herself roped in. But I do know you and I do know deep down you want to go help her. So, I already packed your clothes, I’ll be ok you know this.” Martin’s wife said before he could say anything, she handed him the bag.

Martin did not say anything but take the bag and give his wife a loving kiss goodbye. He sighed softly and walked down the beach seeing that the group left one of their rowboats. Martin quickly put his bag in the boat and pushed it out to the ocean and he quickly climbed in it.

Martin rowed the boat fast as he could but luckily for him the boat was not moving from its spot. He threw the bag on his shoulder and climbed up onto the pirate’s ship. Martin climbed onto the ship he was surprised to see Alexis standing there with a smirk and her hands on her hips. “Took you long enough, come on,” she said holding a handout to help him out and lead him into her office.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

In the captain’s office are Alexis, Piper, Eddie, Leonard, Martin, Ray, Nate, and Mick to talk about the plan going forward. Alexis, Leonard, Martin were talking to each other looking at the pages they stole from the fort. The others stood around listening to the three who were talking, Piper and Eddie stood in the back corner just looking at each other. “So, what’s the plan now?” Piper asked looking at the group.

Alexis turns over to the siblings she let out a small sigh holding a few pages from the file they stole. “These pages detail the last mission you brothers took, weather patterns, where their ship was attacked. But the problem is the ocean is a big place and they can be anywhere also it was five years ago.” Alexis said, placing the papers down on the table sighing softly. 

“ Where do we go first?” Eddie asked, walking closer to the pirate captain wondering what the next move was. 

Alexis looked down the map crossing her arms in front of her shaking her head as the ideas ran through her mind. “ I have a few ideas, but it's been five years so we're being playing catch up,” she said her gaze moving back down her maps, trying to figure out what was the next stop. Martin sat down near the desk looking down at the maps as he tried to help the younger woman.

The rest of the group looked at each other and quietly walked out of the room leaving Alexis and Martin alone. Leonard closed the door as he was the last one to leave the room, the man looked over to Piper and walked over to her “Peter” he called out to her. 

Piper stopped and looked around to Leonard wondering what he wanted. “ How are you?” Leonard asked, causing him to get a weird look from Mick who was steering the wheel. 

“I’m somewhat hopeful because this is the first time that we have a step closer to find Oliver and Bradley,” Piper said as they walked down to the main deck, her heart started to skip a beat like before. Piper moved so she stood in front of him looking in his eyes and her stomach turned in knots. 

Leonard nodded his gaze turning to the blue ocean before looking back to the shorter sailor in front of him. “ We will find them, Alexis is good at finding people,” he said trying to give her some hope, looking at the shorter sailor Leonard noticed his stomach turn in knots. 

Piper bit her lip lightly as they fell into a silence, her cheeks turned red and she quickly looked down to her feet. She did not understand why she was acting like this especially now. “ Last night when I was talking to Alexis, she mentioned something about her sister. I didn’t know she had a sister” Piper said to change the subject and ignore anything that she might be feeling to the man. 

Leonard sighed softly nodding with an exceedingly small smile looking to the side as if he were remembering a memory. “ Alexis had a sibling, no one knew about her for a reason. Sienna was and still is, Alexis younger sister she died at a young age from Scarlet fever when Alexis was 18. She blames herself and thinks she should have been able to prevent her sister from getting the disease. When it comes to family Alexis gets a little touchy and it's personal for everyone” he explained looking at Piper smiling softly gently he put a hand on her chin and made her look at him. “ Don’t lose that hope” Leonard added looking at her gently brushing his thumb on her cheek.

Piper’s heart pounded as he did so she nodded to his statement taking a breath trying to speak. “ I do know because of you guys and those pages. But the Caribbean is a big place. It is hard to be hopeful and be positive when like what Alexis said they can be anywhere. I just wish we can make it smaller” Piper said as they stayed in that position. Neither one wanted to move as they both like it. 

“ well, I can think of a few things that might help” Leonard state’s as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close. Piper smiles softly biting her lip wondering where this might go. Leonard leaned in to kiss her as Piper leaned up to meet his lips.

———————————————————

Sailing in the distance behind the Wave rider was a British military ship, with soldiers at work. Their commodore was looking at a map of the Caribbean plotting their course of action. Running up to their commanding officer a sailor was panicked at the sight before them.” Sir, we are coming up on a pirate ship, Orders” he asked, getting the officer's attention off the map.

There commanding officer, Eobard put the map down and looked forward to the ocean to see the ship that the sailor was talking about. The man smirked seeing the pirate flag in the distance, looking at the ship he knew which pirates would be on that ship.

“Bring us closer full speed ahead” Eobard ordered his eyes never left the ship before them, the man was on a mission to find his fiancé and her brother but the man would never pass up the opportunity to sink pirates. 

As the military ship approached the pirates, Eobard had them pull back before they lost the element of surprise.” Fire when ready make sure you sink that ship” Eobard ordered his men, a smirk appeared on his face as they fired a cannonball and it grew when the cannonball hit the ship.


End file.
